baila conmigo
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: "― ¿Jamás habías escuchado el bossa nova? Esta es una canción escrita hace más de cuarenta años… ven, te enseñaré a bailar." (Aldebarán/Shaina)(Episode G: Assassin)


Los personajes son de Kurumada. Excepto Yoshino, ella es de Okada. Así como la posibilidad de un canon de ellos dos.

 **Comentarios adicionales:** la canción con la que bailan es "chica de Ipanema", si buscan la letra verán que es muy hermosa. Además, la edad que está en negritas es la edad de Yoshino, porque este es un spoiler de un fic que planeo publicar en mi cumple. (Because I'm self-indulgent like that.) Uno de ellos dos criando a Yoshino.

* * *

 **Edad: 7 años**

* * *

― ¿Yoshino ya está dormida? ―Shaina asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que caminaba en dirección del caballero de Tauro―. Bien, me temía que no dormiría después de todo el helado que comió.

―Te recuerdo que quien la dejó comerse todo ese helado fuiste tú. ―a pesar de sus palabras, no sonaba enojada, y por eso Aldebarán se permitió soltar una pequeña risa. Shaina se asomó por encima de su hombro y arqueó una ceja―. ¿Qué es eso?

Aldebarán sonrió y dejó de mover los botones. ―Es una radio. Me la traje de Brazil, después de visitar la tumba de mis padres. ―era de madera con bordes dorados, pero la parte de las bocinas parecía estar un poco oxidada―. Mis primos la tenían, y dijeron que era mejor que yo me la llevara a que siguiera agarrando polvo allá. ―acto seguido, la encendió y se relajó ante el sonido de la música.

― ¿Qué ritmo es ese? ―realmente no reconocía tantos tipos de música más allá del pop japonés, o la música de la antigua grecia que tocaban durante su entrenamiento como amazona. Aldebarán la observó con una expresión incrédula.

― ¿Jamás habías escuchado el bossa nova? Esta es una canción escrita hace más de cuarenta años… ven, te enseñaré a bailar. ―Shaina no quiso protestar mucho cuando Aldebarán se puso en frente de ella y le ofreció su mano―. Pondré mi mano en tu cintura, ¿está bien?

―Sí. ―debía admitir que el ritmo era relajante y un tanto romántico, y con lo dulce que sonaba el portugués, se sintió un tanto avergonzada de lo gritón y poco melodioso que sonaba el italiano.

― _Ah, por que estou tão sozinho?_ ―cantaba Aldebarán mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, y a pesar de que usualmente a Shaina no le gustaba bailar, se sentía bastante bien bailando bossa nova con el caballero de tauro―. _Ah, por que tudo é tão triste?_ ―se reía de la letra. Shaina no podía comprenderla del todo, pero podía comprender ciertas palabras.

La diferencia de estaturas hacía que el bailar se viera un poco cómico, pero a Shaina se le figuraba que Aldebarán estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que aquello no fuera un problema. ― _Ah, se ela soubesse_ ―sus ojos se quedaron fijos con los de Shaina, y la santa de ofiuco intentó que las piernas no le flaquearan ante la emoción en sus ojos que no pudo identificar―, _que quando ela passa, o mundo sorrindo se enche de graça_ ―él tomó con su mano su rostro, apartando los mechones castaños que le estorbaban en la cara. Comprendía que ella tuviera que pintarse el cabello para proteger su identidad, pero eso no significaba que no extrañara su cabello verde―, _e fica mais lindo por causa do amor…_

Una mujer cantando en inglés reemplazó la voz del hombre que hablaba de tristeza, y hablaba de una chica hermosa y de un enamorado en problemas. Shaina sentía una increíble calma de sólo estar bailando con él, un ritmo tan calmo y tan romántico. Y en el borde de su inconsciente, pensó que esa sensación cálida en la punta de sus dedos, así como los vuelcos de su estómago, eran parecidos a lo que sintió por Seiya durante su juventud.

Antes de que la canción terminara, se escuchó un sonido de estática. El balanceo se detuvo y Aldebarán frunció el ceño ante el sonido que emitía la radio. ―Disculpa, parece que tendré que arreglar esto.

Shaina parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose un poco rara sin al separarse de él. ―Por supuesto. Yo iré a revisar que Yoshino esté bien.

Cuando Shaina estuvo fuera de la habitación, Aldebarán pensó que el mundo, en efecto, era más hermoso cuando ambas sonreían. ― _Ah, se ela soubesse…_


End file.
